cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Military of the Pacific Empire
The military of the Pacific Empire is composed of highly-trained that, because of the terrain of the empire, specialize in , and extreme climate battles. The of the empire has also been influenced by its terrain, most of the empire's numerous tanks are amphibious, versatile, mobile and has heavy tires instead of tracks which improves its speed. Military Principle The Imperial Military concentrates mainly in offensive force than defensive ones. Its offensive abilities usually emphasize on speed and large numbers of troops with overwhelming firepower. To compensate for the Imperial Military's lack of defensive abilities, it uses deterrence and preemptive strikes to ward off any foreign threats. Former Armed Forces in the History of the Pacific Empire Military Branches The Imperial Armed Forces has a different form of categorizing its branches. The Pacific Empire branches its military according to purpose instead of branching it into Army, Navy, and Air Force. Imperial Armed Defense Forces (IADF) The loyal shield of the Pacific Empire. Its primary mission is to secure the empire and defend its territory, although sometimes it is also deployed overseas to fight and assist the Imperial Invasion Force. Its branches are: Imperial Enforcers The imperial and military police that keeps peace, order, and stability among the citizens of the empire; includes the Imperial Guardians The vanguard of defense and security in the empire; it acts to defend the empire from foreign threats as well as rebellions Imperial Defense Air Force The air force of the IAF; includes the Airborne Force Imperial Defense Navy The navy of the IAF; includes the Marines and Imperial Combat Support Staff Usually composed of field logistics staff members, combat engineers and combat medics Imperial Expedition Force A support army for the Imperial Invasion Force; includes the Rapid Response Force Imperial Invasion Force (IIF) The bloody sword of the Pacific Empire. It is an independent branch of the military that has its own separate army, air force and navy. This special task force only takes orders from the emperor directly and its main purpose is to expand the territory of the empire by military force and power. Although it is usually deployed to invade and colonize other lands, it also acts to support the foreign actions of the empire and of its allies. Imperial Intelligence and Covert Operations Agency (IICOA) The eyes and ears of the Pacific Empire. It is a military branch that is fully devoted in collecting information and intelligence. It also manages covert operations such as assassinations, sabotage and the likes in and out of the empire. Imperial Militia Force (IMF) A special branch of the military that is mostly composed of reserve soldiers. It usually acts in rescue and relief operations. It is further categorized to three divisions: Imperial Mobile Force Acts as a support for deployed soldiers Imperial Civil Support Acts as the rescue team of the empire during storms and other disasters Imperial Defenders Acts as a support in defending the empire in times of war Imperial Royal Guards (IRG) A special force that acts as bodyguards to the Jaegar family, most especially to the emperor and the heir. Also protects political figures and officials. Imperial Legion of Autonomous Warriors (I-LAW) The most gruesome and despicable branch of the military. It acts independently much like the IIF but unlike the IIF, they work like a foreign mercenary army and acts without the emperor's consent. The I-LAW has its own "government" but still depends unto the empire for budget, thus making it like a contracted private army although it was formed by the imperial government. The main tasks of the I-LAW is to quell rebellions, fight terrorist, and to expel foreign threats. Vlad Severin initiated a coup d'etat against Emperor Frank Jaegar and has formed a partnership with the Midwayan Soviet Federative Socialist Republic which made them join the Second Midwayan Civil War. Inventory The Imperial Military regards human soldiers as obsolete and have produced artificial soldiers to replace humans in combat to increase efficiency and to lower human casualties. The military has Super Soldiers which are clones produced in factories with a specific program to act a specific role. Each generation of Super Soldiers would only have at least two programs, one for their role and the other for perfect obedience and loyalty. Super Soldiers do not have any free will and would depend on their commanders, programs and given orders to move and live. The military also has Perfect Soldiers which are genetically-enhanced artificial humans with their own free will and has programed special abilities and skills. The 1st generation of Perfect Soldiers have more programs and are generally more effective than the rest although they are unstable and would require frequent checkups and "maintenance". The 2nd generation of Perfect Soldiers are immortal, like the "upgraded" version of the 1st generations, but they are weaker than the 1st generation although stable. It is still unconfirmed if Ultimate Soldiers do exists. The military uses 6th generation Super Soldiers as its combat soldiers and staff; 7th generation Super Soldiers for squadron commanders, snipers, combat medics and engineers, and staff; 8th generation Super Soldiers for special task forces and rescue teams; and 9th generation Super Soldiers for covert and intelligence operations. The armed forces also has 1st generation and 2nd generation Perfect Soldiers in the top command of the military and of the government, who are sometimes given special missions by the emperor or the fuhrer. See: BLITZ Armored Fighting Vehicles ''See: BLITZ Military Aircrafts ''See: List of Imperial Pacific Ships ''See: Military Satellites Others *Transport Capsule - A transportation platform used by dropping the capsule from a "deployer" into a battlefield. It could contain 4 armored fighting vehicles and 100 soldiers. Can return to its "deployer" by the use of cable wires or rocket engines. *Automated Supply Vehicle - A transportation platform that would deliver supplies from space centers to space satellites/stations. *Pandemonium - A super computer used by the emperor to directly control the military. It is currently located under the Imperial Jaegar Castle. Pandemonium is like in ability and technological superiority, it could control or override the program of all Super Soldiers and could incapacitate or control all Perfect Soldiers. *Yggdrasil Drive - A futuristic defense system that produces a barrier/force field for an extended amount of time. *Nibelung - An anti-sky defense system that would destroy any airborne unit within its range. *Rho Aias - A portable version of the Yggdrasil Drive that produces a weaker barrier with a short time limit. *Velocitas Eradico - An operational *Memento Mori - An experimental *Requiem - An experimental *GENESIS - An experimental Tesla cannon *Neutron Jammer - still under conceptualization, a system that would suppress nuclear reactions (such as fission/fusion), rendering nuclear weapons and reactors useless *Neutron Stampeder - still under conceptualization, a system that would accelerate nuclear reactions (such as fission/fusion), making premature detonations and meltdowns for nuclear weapons and reactors respectively *Cyclops System - A self-destruct system installed in military bases and even on Super Soldiers, the power of the explosion varies depending on where it is installed. *Bamboo Curtain System - A signal-jamming system that would render incoming "smart" guided missiles/bombs as "dumb". *Iron Curtain System - A large-scale missile intercepting system used against incoming ballistics and cruise missiles *Iron Dome System - still under conceptualization, a large-scale version of the Yggdrasil Drive. It produces a barrier that cannot be penetrated by absolutely anything and has its own energy source. Only has a limited range but with no time limits. *Research is also being done to copy some of the proposed of . Military Ranks Even though the empire has a different form of branching the military, it still ranks its soldiers according to the normal branches. There are some differences though when it comes to the commanders' ranks. Gallery File:Siege1.jpg|Imperial Marines storming a cargo vessel hostage by pirates File:Pepics.jpg|Imperial Guardians responding to a terrorist threat File:Fastdeploy.jpg|Fast deployment of IIF troops File:Royal.jpg|Imperial Royal Guards in the ceremonial march File:Images10.jpg|IIF amphibious tanks crossing a river to pursue retreating enemy forces File:8.jpg|an IIF armored vehicle in patrol File:Image9.jpg| IIF armored vehicle deploying scout troops File:Image7.jpg| IIF soldiers clearing the area File:Deployment.jpg| Marching of deployed IIF troops in enemy territory File:sturmpanzer-destroy.jpg|A destroyed Sturmpanzer II in the battlefield File:Intercept-ultima-night.png|An Ultima Stealth Interceptor in the cover of night File:Skywolves.png|Skywolves patrolling the airspace File:Harpy-fly.png|A Harpy Stealth Fighter in patrol File:Rupture-patrol.png|A Rupture Interceptor in patrol Category:Pacific Empire Category:Military Category:Imperial Military of the Pacific Empire